


Fire

by Simarillion



Category: Shark (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simarillion/pseuds/Simarillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark's thoughts on Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

If there is one defining quality Danny has, then it's inner fire. It's reflected in everything he does. From the short temper he so frequently displays, to the passion that comes to the fore when he's wrapped up in something. Yes, fire is the right thing to say about him.

I can still remember with exact clarity the first time I met him. The way he mouthed off to everyone, no matter if mob, DA, he wouldn't back down. He's a fighter and that inner fire is the fuel that keeps him going. I want it to keep on burning.


End file.
